


Warframe Archives- "Nidus"

by AUseableUsername



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUseableUsername/pseuds/AUseableUsername
Relationships: Nidus/Operator (Warframe)
Kudos: 7





	Warframe Archives- "Nidus"

Vanguard of our Kin.

The voice shook Hadam awake from his drug-induced stupor, forcing him from the comfortable emptiness of sleep. He shook his head in an attempt to clear the stupor from his head, barely noticing the maggots crawling around his restraints.

The Helminth-strain calls and you must answer yes-yes wake from your slumber

The tone was noticeably less patient this time, and Hadam felt nauseous as chitin needles pierced his veins and lungs, draining him of the anaesthetics flowing through his body. His world sharpened around him and he dropped to the ground, panting as the void settled comfortably into his bones again. 

The nullifiers sputtered faint blue light for a second more, meaning the now uncomfortable rigidness of reality was no longer forced upon him. If Hadam focused on the voice at this moment- did it recoil upon touching his tainted mind, or was his still-unsteady mind mistaken? 

Find the tool/weapon/second skin they are foolish and not finished they think we can be controlled

The voice no longer spoke into his mind, but rather a raspy chorus of maggots uneasily circling him as Hadam staggered to his feet.

They have hidden the path from Helminth-strain but we hear and see and smell better than any human puppet

A maggot approached Hadam, carrying a little earpiece barely larger than a button upon it's back. Even before the earpiece was fitted into Hadam, he could already hear the desperate cries of the soldiers trying to face down hordes of infested. 

I did not cause this outbreak/feeding Varius-strain seeks to grow stronger and wants the Tenno/tainted thing dead be wary or die the weapon is the key find it and all strains will see you as alpha/vanguard/broodlord/mother succeed or be consumed such is the way

With this comforting thought, the doors to the cell slid open and the maggots scattered into the shadows. 

Hadam hurried along the hallway, barely making any effort to stay hidden, at least in the traditional sense. Soldiers in closed-oxygen plate yelled orders and powered up laslight weapons as the hurried right past him. Not one soldier seemed to notice him, not even as they passed through his shadowy self.  
He listened for clues as they shut the airlock behind them, listening for anything that would help him find this "weapon" .

“0-55 outnumbered! Secto-“

“Units 0-32 and 0-22 have cl-“

“Units 0-01 and 0-78 evacuating Sector 4. The Archimedian cannot be allowed to fall. Abandon Nest. Warframe prototype could not be secured, falling back to evac point. Prepare for Protocol Solar-Maul Pattern 451. ”

Sector 4. Nothing in that was particularly encouraging, but at the very least there was a destination in sight. 

Running, Hadam skidded to a stop as a corpse on the floor threatened to trip him over. Half consumed, the corpse lay petrified on the floor still clutching his laslight as the infested flesh attempted to merge with it. As he attempted to tug the laslight out of it’s hands, the corpse started to moan. It was still alive. Backing away, Hadam began to run as the soldier’s moans began to turn into agonised screams, attracting more and more of the infested. 

Sector 4. Where in sector 4? Hadam’s searching came to a stop as the heard the screech of infected monstrosities come much too close for comfort. As the first infested- a twisted thing, arms fused to it’s torso started to lunge towards him, Hadam held his arm out and pulled into the void. A lance of energy disintegrated the monster’s head.Even as it slumped to the floor, he saw more infested running towards him. He started running, letting instincts guide him more than anything else. Glancing at a open door, he saw a vaugely humanoid shape restrained to a gene-forge. This was it. Pulling the doors shut, the infested started to pile onto the door, driven by insatiable hunger and an inexplicable feeling of dread.

Staring at the sight before him, he couldn’t help but feel a measure of fear and excitement. Shackled to the forge, the half-formed warframe, a mass of purple boils and pale flesh, growled and pushed against it’s restraints. Even in it’s unfinished, discarded state, it was still a killing machine, even mightier than the strongest of Dax. He picked up an arm from a dead Archimedian, placing it against the gene-lock to release it from the oxium alloy bonds. Springing from the gene-forge, it barrelled into Hadam with a roar. Slamming him into the wall, it raised a fist to strike. More out of desperation than anything else, Hadam grabbed it’s arm to try and stop it.

The second he touched it’s flesh, he was sucked into a swirling void of agony, being dragged through memories of betrayal and the terrible methods of genecrafting. He gasped and struggled as the pain and anger of the warframe threatened to bury his mind, turning him into a void-charged vegetable. Shouting against the senseless tide of tortured suffering in defiance, he regaled the warframe with his own memories. Watching his parents ripping each other open in void-touched madness. Driven to the brink of madness as the void wrapped around his mind, shaping it like soft clay. The agony of pure energy flowing through his body for the first time, twisting bone and muscle and nerve. Hearing the Man in the Wall speak, every syllable carrying the weight of a million eons of hunger behind them. 

The tide of painful memories parted around Hadam, as if his own pain was a sufficently large stone thrown into a stream. “Help me, and we can both escape.” He whispered. “We can find my family again. We can kill the Orokin.” He pressed against the tide, seperating it even further. “You need me, as I need you.”

Then Hadam stumbled backwards, gasping in lungfuls of infested spores and air. He realised he was holding...him? He stared at himself, limply hanging from his hands. The stories were true, then. Tenno and Warframes bonding. Transference. And he could feel even more. In his head, he could hear the hive-minds of the infested under his thrall. He could understand their screeches, their roars and shrieks

Feed on us and with us and on you and with you where must we start the feast   
only point and we shall be beholden our beloved monarch lead and we shall follow

They hissed in a thousand different voices, all in perfect harmony. Opening the door of the gene-forge, the infested outside parted before him. Then they spoke, Warframe and Tenno, of one mind.

"Orokin. "


End file.
